This invention relates to composition of matter of certain triclosan functionalized silicone polymers useful to make substantive antimicrobial agents. These compounds impart long-lasting durable antimicrobial, germicidal, and fungicidal properties to textiles which has heretofore not been achieved with triclosan alone.
There has been a great deal of attention in recent years given to the hazards of antimicrobial contamination from potential everyday exposure. Noteworthy examples of such concern include the fatal consequences of food poisoning due to certain strains of Eschericia coli being found within undercooked beef in fast food restaurants; Salmonella contamination causing sicknesses from undercooked and unwashed poultry food products; and illnesses and skin infections attributed to Staphylococcus aureus, yeast, and other unicellular organisms. With such an increased consumer interest in this area, manufacturers have begun introducing antimicrobial agents, such as triclosan, available from Ciba-Geigy under the tradename Irgasan(copyright)., within various household products. For instance, certain brands of polypropylene cutting boards, liquid soaps, etc., all contain this very effective antimicrobial compound. Generally, the incorporation of triclosan within liquid or polymeric media has been relatively simple. However, there is a long-felt need to provide effective, durable, and long-lasting antimicrobial characteristics within textiles, in particular apparel fabrics, which is extremely difficult to accomplish with triclosan. There are commercially available textile products comprising acrylic and/or acetate co-extruded with triclosan (for example Hoechst Celanese markets such acetate fabrics under the name Microsafe(copyright) and Courtaulds markets such acrylic polymer fabric under the name Amicor(copyright).). However, such an application is limited to those types of fibers; it does not work specifically for and within polyester, polyamide, cotton, lycra, etc., fabrics. Furthermore, this co-extrusion procedure is very expensive, particularly when compared to the inventive process.
Triclosan and its derivatives, as well as the antimicrobial properties possessed by such compounds, have been taught within U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,506,720 and 3,904,696, both to Model et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,903, to Noguchi et al., and Swiss Patent 459,656, to Bindler et al., Textile surface treatments incorporating triclosan and triclosan derivatives have also been taught in order to impart temporary antimicrobial characteristics to apparel fabrics. Triclosan and its derivatives, and dispersions thereof, are favorable textile treatment agents most notably because of their low toxicity to skin, as well as their high levels of antimicrobial, germicidal, etc., activity. However, because of its high volatility at elevated temperatures and its high solubility within high pH aqueous media, triclosan tends to easily wash off a fabric substrate after very few laundry applications. Also, as noted above, chlorine bleach readily reacts with triclosan thereby decreasing its antimicrobial capabilities. Textile treatments incorporating triclosan and its derivatives, including some esterified products, are disclosed within U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,914, to Berth et al., and Swiss Patent 450,347, to Bindler. Neither of these patents teach nor fairly suggest a procedure whereby a triclosan ester is specifically diffused within individual fibers of a fabric, thereby providing long-lasting bactericidal, fungicidal, germicidal, etc., effect on the fabric substrate. The Swiss patent discusses impregnating a fabric; however, such a treatment is merely a surface application, which fills the interstices between the yarns (as defined within the Dictionary of Fiber and Textile Technology). This difference between the prior art and the inventive process is particularly distinguishable since diffusion requires very high temperatures in order to fully effectuate the introduction of the triclosan within each individual fiber. Furthermore, the amounts of triclosan and triclosan derivatives applied to the fabrics within the teachings of this reference are much too low for durability within standard washing operations. Thus, there is no teaching or fair suggestion which provides for a long-lasting antimicrobial treatment for textile fabrics.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,197,072 issued Mar. 6, 2001to Li discloses a process for providing antimicrobial properties using are triclosan esters. The particular esters are triclosan propionate, triclosan benzoate, triclosan-4-nitrobenzoate, and triclosan hexanoate. The selection of a silicone backbone provides products that are polymeric and that provide far more substantivity that do the simple fatty esters of the Li patent. As will also become clear the Li technology does not allow for the significant modification of solubility of the triclosan in silicone.
All U.S. Patents cited within this disclosure are herein entirely incorporated by reference.
It is the object of the invention to provide silicone functionalized antimicrobial compounds that provide an improved, long-lasting antimicrobial finish for use in personal care and textile applications.
The compounds of the present invention conform to the following structure: 
wherein;
a is an integer ranging from 0 to 2000;
b is an integer ranging from 1 to 20;
c is an integer ranging from 1 to 20;
d is an integer ranging from 0 to 20;
n is an integer ranging from 10 to 20;
x is an integer ranging 0 to 20;
y is an integer ranging 0 to 20;
z is an integer ranging 0 to 20;
R is: 
The silicone esters of the present invention are made by the reaction of triclosan and certain methyl ester containing silicone compounds.
Triclosan conforms to the following structure: 
The OH group is reacted with a carboxy methyl ester silicone conforming to the following structure: 
To give the desired compounds: 
wherein;
a is an integer ranging from 0 to 2000;
b is an integer ranging from 1 to 20;
c is an integer ranging from 1 to 20;
d is an integer ranging from 0 to 20;
n is an integer ranging from 10 to 20;
x is an integer ranging 0 to 20;
y is an integer ranging 0 to 20;
z is an integer ranging 0 to 20;
R is: 
It should be clear that the compounds of the present invention offer the possibility of making antimicrobial products that can be used in many different applications areas. Products can be made with varying solubility in water, silicone compounds, and oil. The different solubilities of the compounds come by changing the values of xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d in the molecule. By increasing the value of xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d increased silicone solubility is achieved. By increasing the value of xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d, increased water solubility is achieved. Alternatively, by increasing the values ofxe2x80x9cxxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9czxe2x80x9d differing water solubility can be achieved. Finally, by increasing the value of xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d, the oil solubility will increase. Interestingly, by increasing the value of xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d the amount of active biocide in the molecule will increase. The ability to place the antimicrobial into any solvent desired allow for the formulation of products that have the maximum protection.
The silicone ester derivative of triclosan as contemplated by this invention has improved substantivity to hair, skin, fabrics and other substrates and as such is not prone to wash off these substrates. The fact that the compounds of the present invention are esters makes them slowly hydrolyze to release the very triclosan molecule that is the active biocide. The hydrolysis is accelerated by microbial action on the substrate. In effect the start of microbial action results in the degradation of the silicone ester releasing the active antimicrobial This method results in delivery when needed. It is the most effective, most environmentally friendly way to provide anti-microbial protection to substrates.
The amount of silicone triclosan ester necessary to properly effectuate the desired long-lasting antimicrobial characteristics to the substrate depends upon the substrate bring treated. The ratio of wt % between the substrate and the weight of silicone triclosan ester should be from about 100:0.01 to about 100:1. Preferably, this range is from about 100:0 03 to about 100:0.6, and most preferably from about 100:0.1 to about 100:0.25.